


Love & Hair

by BippeiBeep



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippeiBeep/pseuds/BippeiBeep
Summary: Galo loves Lio's hair and he gets to braid it! Cue sweet fluff between these lovers!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Love & Hair

Galo sat there in awe, his mouth wide open as his fingers ran through Lio’s hair “It’s so soft!” He yelled out in excitement, a bubbly bright grin on his face.

Lio looked up at his lover, his own smile brewing on his lips when he saw his cheerful boyfriend. Galo was seemingly bouncing up and down in his seat as he continued to boldly let out more compliments of his hair, he swore he felt Galo nuzzle his cheeks into his hair before pulling back quickly with a cute little red blush.

“I wish my hair was this soft, it’s like cuddling a bunny! What’s your trick to your hair?” Galo kissed the top of his head, a gentle kiss that sent a small shiver down Lio’s spine.

Lio leaned against Galo’s chest before responding “I don’t really do much, just wash it in the shower.”

“You don’t use shampoo or conditioner?” 

“I never really had the privilege to take care of my hair. Being on the run, I was grateful for a cold bucket of water to bathe with.” Lio spoke out. He then grabbed Galo’s hand and lightly traced his fingers down the tanned skin with multiple tiny scars that were decorated upon his lover’s flesh. 

Galo removed his hand before cupping Lio’s own hand, holding it tightly in a warm hand embrace, Lio gazed down at their hands before placing his lips on Galo’s skin. His chapped lips were cold against Galo’s warm hand. Galo watched with a flush to his face and ears as Lio withdrew himself, Galo’s system flooded with butterflies before he quickly grabbed Lio’s face and peppered his face in kisses. 

A laugh lept from Lio’s mouth which was quickly silenced by another kiss that Lio gratefully leaned into, they pulled away with their lips making a quiet little ‘pop’ noise. Galo has a goofy look painted across his face and it made Lio snort in his giggles at his cute expression.

“I love you and your adorable snorts!” Galo proclaimed.

Lio stopped his laughter and looked at his boyfriend with an embarrassed, sheepish gaze “It’s not what I would call adorable.”

“But it’s so cute~,” Galo said in a sing-song tone. 

“You idiot,” Lio said in a loving voice before he swiftly put his lips on Galo’s cheek and blew a quick raspberry.

Galo dramatically gasped “What was that for?!”

“Revenge.”

“I didn’t even do anything wrong!”

“Revenge for being so cute!”

Galo smirked, his hands reached towards the sun before it came down to Lio’s sides and started tickling him “Now this is what I call revenge,” Galo erupted into a joyous chuckle. Lio squirmed under his touch as he had no chance to hold back his laughter! His lover put him in a spot where he had no choice but, to laugh and snort!

“Galo!” Lio said his voice in between each breath he made. When they both became tired messes they leaned away from each other and smiled. 

“Now that was rude tactic! Using your lover’s weakness to your advantage!” Lio smirked before speaking up again “Now how should I have you repay me?”

Galo shot up his hand like a student in class, eager to answer the question.

“Galo Thymos.”

“Let me braid your hair! I’ll make it nice, I promise!” Galo declared.

Lio looked at the spiked hair of Galo that Lio swore only looked good on his lover, then he took a good stare at the cute puppy-dog eyes before sighing “Fine.”

“Oh thank you, Great Leader of the Mad Burnish, for accepting my gift!”

Lio chuckled “I haven’t heard that title in a while.”

“Well for old time’s sake!”

“Of course.”

Galo hopped off of the couch before booking it to their bedroom where all of Galo’s hair supplies were in his drawers. Lio smiled before snuggling into the couch and waiting for Galo to return but, then he heard a crash to the ground which immedialty prompted Lio to get off “You okay!?”

“I’m fine! No need to worry with my burning soul I can carry this all by myself!” Galo came running back with a handful of objects that he cradled in his arms, he then dropped it on the couch next to Lio.

Lio glanced at it “What even is all of this?” He picked up one bottle and he narrowed his eyes on the label.

“Hair spray, hair gel, brushes, dry shampoo-”

“I thought you were just braiding my hair?”

“Yeah but, I’m just got really excited about playing with your hair!” He awkwardly laughed.

Lio smiled, “Alright then.” Galo’s eyes lit up before he sat himself down next to Lio, he took hold of Lio’s shoulders to twirl him so he could easily work with Lio’s hair. 

Lio’s posture sat straight up, Galo kissed the back of Lio’s neck “Relax!”

Lio sighed until he felt a gentle brush tips run through his locks, Galo took hold of some parts of Lio’s hair and continued to brush it in a slow pattern. It smoothly trailed through his hair until Galo landed upon a few small knots and he unexpectedly stopped. Lio heard Galo rustling through the myriad of products, he glanced out of the corner of his eye but, then Galo proudly puffed up “Found it!”

Suddenly a cold spray landed against his hair and it found itself on his neck which gave him a shiver and a few goosebumps to form on his arm, “Cold,” he winced.

“Sorry!” Galo yelled before he grasped the brush and now with the product in Lio’s hair, the brush easily made work on the few knots. After the hair was all perfectly brushed, Galo smiled before dividing Lio’s hair into three sections. He took the parts and carefully braided them, overlapping the pieces of hair over another part.

"How did you learn to style hair?" Lio asks in a gentle tone as Galo continues to braid his hair.

"My sisters had crazy hair just like me! It would get so knotted so I would always help them out! I found out that braiding your hair at night can prevent knots so I would braid all my sisters’ hair as we all hummed the tune to our favorite television show." Galo said in a soft tone as a small smile painted itself across his lips.

Lio hummed as he toyed with the hem of his shirt, so he then turned around, “Thank you Galo’s sisters for making him learn how to take care of his and other’s hair.” Lio kissed the corners of Galo’s lips. Lio continued to kiss him there until he noticed small tears brimming from Galo’s eyes.

“Love, you’re crying.”

Galo sniffled before pressing his hands up against his face and he wiped away his glassy tears “It’s from the ash at work!”

Lio removed Galo’s hands before using his own hands to stroke his lover’s cheeks, his thin fingers moved up to whisk the tears away from those beautiful sea blue orbs of emotion.

“You can cry, you’ve seen me cry,” Lio stated in a sweet, loving tone.

“Yeah,” Galo said a tad timidly as he leaned into Lio’s touch, not minding his lover’s cool fingertips. A few more tears fell before Galo loudly sniffled once more, he planted a quick kiss to Lio’s face before yelling “Your hair!”

Lio blinked once, then twice as he looked at his hair, his locks had fallen out of its braided hold. Lio breathed in, “I’m so sorry!”

Galo turned his head like a curious dog “That’s fine, the first braid was for practice!”

“Oh.” 

Galo smiled, teeth and all before once again working upon Lio’s hair to braid it to perfection. Though since Lio’s hair wasn’t the longest, it came out to a short little braid but, it was the cutest braid Galo has ever seen! After admiring his work, he took a pink-toned ribbon and wrapped it up so it stayed put. Finally, he grabbed a bottle of hairspray to make sure it was even more perfect! Galo quickly picked up the hand mirror and he held it close to Lio’s face. “Finished!”

Lio gazed at his reflection and looking at the mirror he could see the eager face of Galo who was most certainly anxiously awaiting his comment. He turned his head side to side, a happy smile and he lightly laughed “I love it.”

Galo happily smirked before snaking his arms around Lio’s waist and pulling him into a tight hug. Lio fell right into Galo’s lap, his head snuggling against his legs, he gave a sweet gaze directly at Galo’s eyes “I love you.”

Galo leaned down and kissed Lio’s nose “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to watching Promare last week and then I died happily, I feel in love with Galo x Lio. My best friend and I have been Promare crazy and we've been coming up with a bunch of headcanons so I've ended up getting so inspired to write some stuff based on our texts conversations.


End file.
